1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a cast punch and mounting assembly for a therapeutic treatment device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a cast punch and mounting assembly that provides a precisely positioned opening in an orthopedic cast and securely fastens a therapeutic treatment device within the opening at an external location adjacent a musculoskeletal injury.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of ultrasound to therapeutically treat and evaluate bone injuries is known. Impinging ultrasonic pulses having appropriate parameters, e.g., frequency, pulse, repetition, and amplitude, for suitable periods of time and at a proper external location adjacent to a bone injury has been determined to accelerate the natural healing of, for example, bone breaks and fractures. For patients with reduced healing capacity, such as elderly persons with osteoporosis, ultrasonic therapy may promote healing of bone injuries that would otherwise require prosthetic replacement or leave the patient permanently disabled.
Typically, an ultrasonic delivery system includes an ultrasonic unit having a transducer and a mounting assembly for mounting an operative surface of the transducer against the skin at a fixed position externally of a musculoskeletal or bone injury. Positioning the operative surface of the transducer at the approximate external skin location of the injury optimizes the ultrasonic therapy. If the operative surface of the transducer is not correctly located, the ultrasound received at the injury may be attenuated, resulting in less than ideal healing time of the bone injury.
One problem associated with ultrasonic delivery systems is accurately positioning the transducer of the ultrasonic delivery system with respect to a bone injury when the system is used to promote healing of a bone injury set in a cast. U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,360 to Duarte (xe2x80x9cDuartexe2x80x9d) describes a basic therapeutic device for applying ultrasonic pulses from an operative surface of a transducer placed on the skin to a bone injury. Duarte states that the device may be used in conjunction with a cast by providing a window in the cast directly above the fracture site. U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,965 to Talish et al. (xe2x80x9cTalishxe2x80x9d) also describes a therapeutic device having a transducer for applying ultrasonic pulses to a bone injury. Talish suggests incorporating a fixture into the stockinette of a cast prior to applying plaster to the cast. The fixture includes engagement structure to secure the transducer with respect to the cast. However, movement of the stockinette during placement about the bone injury and during application of the plaster about the stockinette may result in inaccurate placement of the fixture and thus inaccurate placement of the transducer with respect to the bone injury.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved assembly for accurately mounting and positioning a therapeutic treatment device onto a cast that overcomes the above-noted disadvantages, is easy to use, and provides better results in healing musculoskeletal and bone injuries.
In accordance with the present disclosure, a cast punch and mounting assembly is provided that is capable of accurately coring an opening in a cast and securing a therapeutic treatment device in the opening. The cast punch and mounting assembly includes a cast punch housing having a central bore, a punch member movable towards the central bore, and a drive member operably engaged with the punch member and movable to advance the punch member towards the central bore of the housing. The punch member may include an annular cutting edge that is advanced by the drive member to provide the opening in the cast. A guide member including a threaded guide rod may be provided to align the punch member with the central bore of the housing and to operably engage the drive member.